yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Three Blind Mice
Three Blind Mice, titled Mogura (モグラ, lit. "The Mole") in Japan, is the first chapter of Judgment. Plot Three years have passed since Takayuki Yagami stopped being a lawyer. The story begins with Takayuki following another detective and this introduces "Tailing Search Mode". After tracking down the Horseplayer detective, Yagami heads to the office to meet up with Masaharu Kaito. Kaito tells Yagami that he should head to the law office to see if they have any work. Kaito also tells Yagami that he should bring a gift to the office. At the Genda Law Office. they are reluctant to give Yagami any work until Shintani requests help in a murder case. Yagami heads to Tender to find out more details about the case. After visiting Tender, Yagami must head to the Kamurocho Police Station to visit Kyohei Hamura. At the police station, Yagami promises that if he finds out that the murder of Toshiro Kume was intentional, he will make sure the prosecution convicts him. Tak must then head to Sauna Goten and investigate the location. Outside of the Sauna, Tak speaks with an employee, but quickly realizes that it's a dead end and that he needs to talk with other nearby people to find out more information. After failing to find a lead, Yagami decides to rest for the night. The following morning Takayuki needs to head to Cafe Mijore to have a meeting with Shintani. He reveals that the cops have released camera footage from Amour. The camera footage also features a man named Akira Murase, who is seen running away from the crime scene. It is also revealed that there is a discrepancy in the story that Hamura told. Head to Club Amour to speak with the owner to hear his version of the story. The employee at Amour tells Yagami that the manager isn't in right now, but that he hangs out around Kamurocho. Yagami decides to head over to the Mantai Internet Cafe and meet with Makoto Tsukomo to get information on the whereabouts of Aragaki. He does this through the use of the Chatter telephone application. This leads Yagami to a man outside of Stardust who tells him that he believes that Aragaki headed to a nearby sushi place on Taihei Boulevard. After tracking Aragaki down, Yagami and him return to Amour and he tells him his version of the story. Upon leaving Amour, Yagami receives a call from Kaito who wants him to return to the office. Yagami is surprised when he returns to the office by the appearance of Mafuyu Fujii. She reveals that the prosecutor's office is filing murder charges against Hamura. Yagami decides that he should walk Mafuyu home, however he is quickly stopped by the chief prosecutor Kunihiko Morita. Keigo Izumida also quickly joins the scene. After a brief encounter, the group quickly leaves and Kaito tells Yagami that they should return to the Genda Law Office. While heading there, Yagami receives messages from Tsukumo - who is requesting a favor. Tsukumo wants a model figure from the Ebisu Pawn Shop. At the Genda Law Office, Shintani reveals that they have received evidence from the police. After discussing the strength of the evidence that the prosecution has, Shintani still says that he believes that Hamura is innocent. Yagami realizes that if this is the case then the search must continue. He decides to head to the Matsugane Family Office in order to find out more information. At the Matsugane Family Office, Yagami reveals that Mitsugu Matsugane is like a father to both him and Kaito. Matsugane tells Yagami about the Kajihara Group, a Kansai outfit, who have a front at the KJ art office on Senryo Avenue. Yagami must head to KJ Art to see what information he can find out. Meet Kaito on the nearby roof across the street from KJ Art. By using the Drone, Yagami realizes that Murase has his own office in the building. In order to gain entrance in the building, Yagami decides that the best plan is to break the water heater so that he can disguise himself as a repairman. Yagami must first pick up the work clothes to disguise himself. Upon equipping the work clothes, Yagami can now enter KJ art and head to Murase's office. In the KJ Art building, Yagami must keep his composure and disguise. He heads first to the security room where he finds the blueprints for the building as well as a key to the third floor, which will allow him entrance to Murase's office. As Yagami makes his way through the office, certain members get suspicious when they realize that he isn't the normal repair guy. Yagami has to quicken up his pace throughout the office before drawing the attention of everyone. Yagami must continue to make his way through the building and will eventually end up in Murase's office where he proceeds to attack him. Defeat him. After defeating him, he tells Yagami his version of the story. According to Murase, he headed back to Amour around midnight and nobody was there at the time. Upon hitting another dead end, the duo of Yagami and Kaito decide to rest for the night. The next morning Yagami continues his investigation by reporting back in with Shintani. Shintani tells Yagami that they need to have another meeting with Hamura and that he will call Tak when the meeting is set up. After the meeting with Hamura, Yagami still doesn't have any actual leads. After meeting with Kaito, Yagami decides to go to Tender once again. While at Tender, the bartender tells Yagami that a man named Seiya might be able to confirm some of the information. Seiya works at Club Stardust. Outside Stardust, Yagami is told that Seiya is currently out on a date. After again using Chatter, Yagami gets a lead to find the woman whom Seiya is on a date with. All the leads turn out to be false lead, but trying again leads Yagami to Seiya who is at Kanrai on a date. The two step outside the restaurant and have a conversation. Seiya reveals that he was punched by Hamura outside of Kyushu No. 1 Star on the evening of the incident and that he also saw Hamura go into the sauna shortly afterwards. Yagami then heads over to the restaurant to investigate. While looking for the security camera outside of Kyush, Yagami is ambushed by members of the Kyorei Clan including Murase. Kaito joins him in the battle and afterwards we see the camera footage from Kyushu. The scene changes to show the courthouse with the footage being displayed from the cameras and Shintani arguing the case of Hamura. The prosecution argues that that security footage can't exonerate Hamura because it isn't accurate enough. Seiya is put on the stand and admits that he can't say who exactly punched him that evening. Seiya then goes on to reveal that earlier that morning he received a call from Murase who told him that he would never see his sister again if he testified. Yagami must once again return to the KJ Art office to confront the Kyorei Clan. While Kaito distracts the members in the front of the building, Yagami needs to sneak into the building and rescue Seiya's sister. Yagami finds her in the reception room and then the trial resumes. Back at the trial, Seiya is now willing to testify and mentions that Hamura was the one who punched him. Izumida continues to attack Seiya's credibility throughout the trial. Additional security footage is then shown of Izumida re-enacting the events of the night, which proves that he has seen the footage before. The court then rules in favor of Hamura and finds him innocent. Yagami, however, notes that Hamura has to be involved in some way. He names the unknown killer: The Mole and he vows that he will do whatever it takes to bring Hamura and The Mole down. While still in court, Ko Hattori, a freelance journalist shows up and wants a statement from Yagumi. Hattori warns Yagami that he will be following him. Tasks *Head to Pink Street. *Step into the Back Alley. *Capture the Horseplayer Detective. *Defeat the Horseplayer Detective. *Buy a gift for the office. *Inquire about a job. *Head to Tender. *Head to the Kamurocho Police Station. *Investigate Sauna Goten. *Rest up at Yagami Detective Agency. *Crash on the Sofa. *Head to Café Mijore. *Head to Club Amour. *Leave out the Back Door. *Head to Mantai Internet Cafe. *Go to a Sushi Joint on Taihei Boulevard. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Chase after Mafuyu. *Buy a Figure for Tsukumo. *Talk with Shintani. *Head to the Matsugane Family Office. *Head to KJ Art. *Meet Kaito. *Destroy the Heater. *Obtain a Handyman Disguise. *Meet Kaito. *Head to Murase's room. *Defeat Murase. *Rest up at Yagami Detective Agency. *Report to Shintani. *Wait for Shintani to call. *Head to Stardust. *Find the Woman who posted. *Meet with Seiya. *Find the Kyushu No. 1 Star Security Camera. *Head to KJ Art. *Meet up with Kaito. *Rescue Seiya's Sister. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.58.39.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.58.34.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.58.16.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.58.07.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.57.48.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.57.43.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.57.07.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.42.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.36.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.31.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.21.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.15.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.11.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.56.04.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.55.57.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.55.48.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.55.28.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.55.22.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.53.35.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.53.42.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.52.41.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.52.10.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.52.07.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.51.54.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.51.43.png Screenshot 2019-06-28 12.49.37.png category:Judgment Chapters